Alternative
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Another what if story? What if Kagome was saved by koga, and what alternate plan does he have in mind? what if new characters were involve?Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:day1

-1**Alternative**

Kagome still could believe it. She had been transported to a whole new world, or rather an old world. It was an era that was at least 500 years old, but that was the least of frightening thing. The most frightening, was that she now found herself in the wolves den. The only thing more vicious the hungry wolves, were the demons that ruled those wild domains. 'How did I get here?' she thought to herself. She tried to reflect on the events that led her to these points, and tried to make sense of them.

**DAY 1**

Kagome was dragged down from a well by Mistress Centipede. Somehow she had briefly managed to escape the giant creepy crawler. To this day she still has no explanation to how that happened. At the time, Kagome could careless on why or how. She found herself in an ancient Japan, and it seems with no way of returning home. As day turned to night, and if things weren't bad enough they always find a way to get worst. Kagome had only briefly escaped the evil Mistress Centipede. It didn't take long to find her. She hunted Kagome down deep into the woods. Kagome ran and ran, trying to elude her attacker, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Her heart was getting tired, her breathing became painful, her legs became heavy, and her energy was diminishing. "Someone help!" She screamed out as she felt the demon's tong lingering at her. The monster finally caught up with her and clenched its teeth on Kagome's side. Blood squirted everywhere as she felt the most excruciating pain ever. The Demon lifted her into the ground, and sends her flying into the sky. 'Is this the end?' She thought, reflecting on her past, her friends and family, and the dreams she wanted for herself; it was all fading away before she even hit the ground. Kagome hit the ground after what seem like forever, and was then dragged by Mistress Centipede. "I finally have you brat! Let us see if you truly are the one." She said as she licked her. She felt dizzy and in great pain, but the touch of the demon's slimy tong on her flesh made her snap out of it. She reached for a rock, and with as much force as she could mustard she hit the demon right in the jaw. The shot of adrenaline surging through her body and her will to live on was enough to break the jaw away. The Demon twisted and turned, and let out a horrible shriek that could be heard for miles as her blood splurged out all over Kagome. "AHHHHHHHHH! Ouw werthed bith" (you wretched bitch) she attempted to scream out, while Kagome made her escape. Holding on to her wound, she crawled and wobbled her way away from the Demon.

While she made her escape, high above the trees and under the light of the full moon, three more demons were watching the struggle. "Looks like you were right boss there was some intruders in our turf." One of the demons said. "That mortal girl is willing to put up a fight." The other one said licking his lips. "I just love it when they do that. It gets their blood pumping, and makes their flesh taste better." Said the other one, but their leader remained silent. In fact he was not even listening to what was being said. His ears and eyes were too busy observing the incident. "Interesting…" he said to himself. 'Why do I feel that Demon is not looking for a midnight meal?' He thought as he got up and jumps down to the ground; all the way from the 20 foot tree. His minions were puzzled at first, but they figure that he was probably as hungry as they were. "Come one! If we kill the demon, that human girl is as good as ours" Said one of them as he made the huge leap after their leader had. Their mouth was watering just thinking that a meal was guaranteed. Were they in for a surprise.

Kagome had managed to elude her predator, 'What does that- thing want with me?' She thought. She felt a sharp jolt in her side that swept through out most of her body. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming, and giving away her hide out. Hidden in some near by bushes, she prayed for her safety. Though the entire time, when wondered if anyone was listening to her. She began slipping in and out of consciousness; she had lost too much blood. As she fell to the ground, she could feel the vibrations of the Mistress Centipede coming at her. Kagome realized that she had left a trail of blood. It was only a matter of time, before she would be devoured by the demon. 'Someone…help me…please...' was the last thought she had before she completely lost conscious this. Mistress Centipede finally found her at last. Dripping with blood and a shattered jaw, she looks down at the pale Kagome. She raises one of her many hands, and was to make the final attack. When suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her neck; her head had been decapitated. As it tumbled and rolled, the monster's body collapse as she turns to ashes almost instantly. The Demon who had been watching the hunt had come to Kagome's rescue. "Nice cut Koga. You took out that Demon before it even saw you coming." said one of his minions. The other one headed towards Kagome, who was practically lifeless. "Well she isn't damaged too badly. She'll make a fine meal" he said, much to his surprise, Koga hit him on the head. "Idiot! I didn't kill that demon just to have her for an appetizer. Weren't you two knuckle heads paying attention!" He said, though both of his comrades had a dumbfounded expression on her face. "To what boss?" asked the other; he was rather afraid of getting a blow to the head. "That Demon said 'if she was the one?'. I like to know what she meant by that. I need her alive for that, so NO EATING HER!." he took a look at both of them with the cold glare of a wolf. They both stepped away in fear. "We-understand-boss, but…" one of them said. "But What!" he spoke in a strong vicious voice. "But what are we going to do? This woman is dying, and none from our tribe can heal?" replied the frighten Demon. His boss seem to have calm down with his reason. "You're right…." he thought for a moment. "I know what to do" he said.

**Ok I u can guess its one of those what if story about are favorit wolf demon. Well if u like it so far leave a coment in the section below. **

**Be as brutal as u like.**


	2. Chapter 2:day 2

-1**Day 2**

Kagome woke up to scent of medical herds. Her nose twitched and was irritated by the scent. She tried to get up, but a pair of gentle hands stopped her. They pushed her back down. It was just as well, she felt her side ached sharply. Her vision was a little out of focus, but in she regained it quickly. She saw that she was in a wooden, shabby looking hut with one small window; she sees a girl looking down at her. The girl was no older than Kagome, with a kind face, brown eyes with a light red eye shadow. "Rest… You're lucky to be alive." She said. Her voice was kind, and soothes Kagome's heart. "Where am I? What Happened?" She asks in a weak tone. "I was on my way to my village when I found you on the side of the road. I took you to the nearest village. The Priestess Kaede treated you." She answered. "My name is Sango by the way." she added. Suddenly a small cat-like creature jumped on Sango's shoulder. Sango petted the creature tenderly and said, "And this is Kirara" it meowed; almost as if it was saying hello. Kagome smiled, 'Wow, that's cute' she thought. She then wondered how long had she been out cold. More importantly, who saved her? She remembered passing out in the woods, 'so how did I end up on the road?' She thought, and was beginning to wonder if she had dreamt the whole thing.

"Pardon me asking… but who are you, where did you come from? Your clothes are a little …unusual?" She asked as politely as possible. Kagome looked at her with the intention of answering, only to realize she was not sure how to answer. She still has no idea how all this started, and falling down wholes and appearing in a whole new world is the stuff of fairytales. "My name is Kagome, I'm from Tokyo, and I don't know how are got here?" She answered. "It is not wonder…" both girls turn to the elderly woman in priestess clothing who had just came into the hut. "Ye were barely alive when the demon slayer found ye." She said as she came closer to Kagome. "Kagome this is the high priestess, lady Kaede. She is the one that treated you with her natural remedies." 'Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Demon slayer, Natural remedies, priestess? Just what exactly is going on?' Kagome thought. Her thought process then caused a bit of a strain in her injury, and she flinched as a result from it. "How are ye, child?" Asked the elderly woman with a genuine concern. "Tired, confused and in pain" she replied. The old priestess threw a weird looking plant into the burning embers. Kagome can smell the herbal scent become stronger, but it was making her drowsy. Her eyelids were heavy and her mind was being sooth into sleep. "Then rest child, I will look after ye from time to time. "She said as she and Sango left the room. Sango told Kirara to stay and to look after Kagome while they stepped outside. "How much does she know?" Asked the priestess. "Not all the story. I did not want her to worry." Said Sango as she reflected on the whole story.

*flashback*

Sango was on her was back to her village. She had vanquished the flower demon, Hanako. A small, but poisonous fiend; its pollen intoxicated the air, and though difficult to fight against. Now weary, she heads home under the light of the full moon, and with Kirara at her side. Suddenly the winds shifted, and the scent of wolves lingered in her nose. Kirara turn into her true form and flashed her teeth at the enemy hiding in the shadows of the woods. Sango sense danger as well and took out her hirakotsu, and prepares for the attack. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She commanded with a tone of dominance. There was a glow on within the darkness; vicious eyes leering at her. Kirara's growl intensified, and was met by an equally malicious growl. "You're either very brave or very stupid to speak to me that way, but if you must know…" Said a Demon as he came out of the shadows of the woods. Sango immediately recognized him as a wolf demon. She raised her guard up; though she never met one before, she had heard of them. No good came out of such tales. "I'm Koga, the leader of southern wolf tribe!" he said proudly. She became even more concern when she saw what he had in his arms. The unconscious girl, tainted with blood and dirt, just lying motionless in his arms. She wondered if he intends to use her as a human shield. Koga seem to have read her mind because he replied, "Don't worry, Slayer. I'm not here to fight. I'm just want to making sure this girl gets the help she needs." He said as he put Kagome on the floor. Sango did not let her guard down; she still sensed a trap. Especially with that cocky smirk on his face. "And you're just a good citizen helping out, right." She said in a suspicious tone. "It's not a trap, but it's not community service either." He said as he turns his back on her. This angered Sango; to turn you back on an enemy is a sign of disrespect. "I'll be back for her soon…treat her well." He added, but before she could so much as say another word, he leaps into the darkness. There was no sign of his presence; Sango cautiously approaches the unconscious girl. 'She is definitely human' she thought, but was it a trick, or was she a victim?

*End of flash back*

"SMUG BASTARD!" She grunted in a low, yet angry tone. She clenched her fist in anger just thinking of that arrogant wolf demon. "Ye did the right thing." Said Kaede, which brought Sango back from the pit of rage she was in. "Bringing the injured girl was a wise decision. She is alive because of ye." kind words that comfort Sango. "Tell me, do ye plan on telling her of the demon's promise?" Ask Kaede. Koga's promise of coming for Kagome echoed in Sango's mind. "Not yet…and if I do my job, I won't have to." said Sango with a mix of pride and anger. Koga's bravado was like poison for Sango's slayer pride. She definitely had no intension of allowing Koga to take Kagome. "Will ye family not worry?" Asked the elderly woman. "Don't worry, I'll send Kirara with a message to my family. They'll understand." Once again Sango replied gently, but it was almost as if she forced herself to suppress her anger. "Very well, child. Ye may stay as long as ye need to. It is the least we can do for ye after ye saved our village from the swarm of hornet demons last year." Said Kaede. Sango thanked the priestess. The elder priestess excused herself and let Sango alone to protect Kagome. 'Koga, that ego of yours will be your own demise. I'm certain of it.' she thought. All while ignoring the dangers of her bruised ego.


	3. Chapter 3: day after day after day after

-1**Day After Day, After Day, After Day**

Koga woke up at the crack of Dawn. He did was he normally did on such days. He and his pack of wolves went into the wolves and hunted for their prey. After they killed a deer, they had their fill. Though the scent of deer blood and flesh was everywhere, but there was one scent that still lingers in his nose. The blood of the girl he saved nearly four days ago was still on his pelts and armor. Koga hated the scent of human flesh, and he was not too thrilled about devouring humans. He allowed his pack to eat want they wish, but him he despises the taste of human. Every time he would get it on him, he would wash it off vigorously until, the scent was completely gone. When he held the unconscious girl in his arms, her scent of blood intoxicated him. It was sweet and virginal scent and it lured emotions in him that he did understand. Normally he would have washed the blood out of his pelts and armor, but this time he did not wash it off completely. It was just enough for him to remember her. "What's wrong with me?" He said out loud; the only answer he got was a wolf's confused look. Its no surprise, he didn't know the answer to it either, or the question for that matter. He had saved the girl simply because he notice the scent that she was releasing; he saved her because she was a human who took out a Demon with not just the will to live, but a special type of energy that she was radiating. Powers and energies that he felt gently flowing through her body as he had her within her grasp. "With the right training, I can harvest her powers" he said, but if he saved her simply for convenience, why couldn't he get her out of his mind.

"IT-IT'S FR-FREEZING!" Kagome said as she got in the river. It had been at least four days since she made a full recovery. Most humans would have taken weeks to recover from a fatal wound, but much to everyones astonishment she did it in less than 3 days. Now finally capable of being out and about, she snuck out of the village and into the near by river. She had not had a decent bathing in three days, and her body was aching for a good cleaning. And though she has grown to be fond of Sango and the elder priestess, she needed a few moments to herself. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. As she sank down into the depths of the river, her mind began to drift into thoughts, which she had no answers to. She was wondering how she was going to get home. 'Is there's even a path back home?' What also question the behavior of Sango; she had sent her cat companion to her village with a message that she will be delayed. 'Delayed with what?' Why wouldn't they leave her alone, 'What are they scared off'. Kagome floated to the surface for a breath of air, and one last thought enter her mind, 'who saved me?'

*flashback*

Kagome felt strong arms holding here. She did not have the strength to open her eyes, but she hears a racing heart on beating right next to her ears. She can feel the vibrations of a strong voice, though the words are unknown to her. The scent of her blood was overwhelming, but the scent of dirt and sweat was persisting in her nose. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she attempts to open her eyes. Her vision was a blur, and all she could see was a blur dark figure under the light of the moon.

*end of flashback*

"Were you a dream?" She said to her invisible savior. Being an adolescent girl, the thought o being saved by a mysterious figure aroused her girlish romantic instincts. Such things she often loved to fantasize about, but her thoughts often brought her back to reality. Feeling the wind on her bear back and the water dripping on every inch of her numb, small body, Kagome began thinking of her family. 'Mom, Souta, Grandpa… I miss you so much' she thoughts. As she stepped in the rivers slippery rocks, she felt a sharp jolt in her foot followed by the sight of blood foaming in the water. "Ow!" she screams. She realizes she had stepped on a sharp rock, and with struggle she gets out of the water in the nude. She gets out and places her bleeding foot on a large rock for support. As she attempts to inspect her foot, a gentle breeze passes her. She did not give it a second thought, but that breezes had just set the wheels of fate in motion.

Passing by the trees, and pass the hills the breeze carried the scent of her flesh and blood all the way to Koga and his pack. Before it even makes the slightest touch on his skin, Koga recognized the scent. He rises from the pack, "It's her! " He says out loud. He takes every bit of her scent; as much as he could until he identifies her location, then he begins to stalk his prey. 'Recovered already? I knew you were special!' He thought as he dashed in fierce speed. His wolf pack followed behind as jumped and leap in every bush and tree, across every hill, and into the direction of the flowing river. 'Now let's see what other little secrets you are hiding' he said. He had lost his wolf pack, sometime in the run, but he felt it didn't matter. Based on the scent she was alone; there won't be a struggle. Koga ran pass the trees, and found himself before Kagome. Much to his surprise, she was in her most private moment. 'Okay not the secrets I had in mind, but I'm not complaining' he thought with a smirk. He made no attempt to hid himself, for her back was turn, but watched as she tried to clean her bleeding foot. "Her blood…" he said in a low voice. His heart beat fast and hard; he almost felt weak at the knees. Her scent was even more overwhelming than ever, and the sight of her nude body was pumping his blood through his veins in a surge. He felt strange weakness in the legs. He felt his leg trembling. 'Why am I shaking? Is this the effect she is inflicting? What is she?' he thought to himself. He continued to watch her. Her skin was glistening under the sunlight, and the cold water had made it a little fair, 'I wonder if cold water makes it softer…' he thought, but without even knowing it, he had lost his discretion, as he accidentally stepped into the lake.

Kagome turned her head immediately, and let out a scream. Koga snaps out of the spell. She covers her breast, and reaches down the river for a rock to toss at him. She threw one rock after another, until she reached for her clothes and hid in the bushes. Koga dodged each one, all while trying to get her to stop. She tussled with her clothes in an angry matter, but Koga was just glad she stopped, "And I thought this was going to be easy" he said to himself. "Don't even think about coming any where near me!" She shouted at him as she tried to dress herself. Once she was finish she started running away, "You pervert!" She shouted at him, much to her surprise he was quicker than she anticipated. He stood in front of her in order to keep her from running. She thought that he was going to attack her, but all he did was give her a calm smile and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy. I was hunting, and I came across you, how can I take my eyes off such a pretty girl…" he said. His boldness threw her off, but she eventually snapped out of it. Most women would have shied away or blushed, Kagome didn't. She gave him a light shove to create some distance between them, and with a firm voice she said, "Flattered, but that's no excuse! Honestly, spying on a girl in her most private moments! Were you raised by wolves?" She meant it as an expression, but he couldn't help but laugh on the inside. He then relied, "You could say that." with a smirk. He was impressed; she had a back bone. Kagome, on the other hand, didn't seem please or impress by him. She tried again to get away from him, but he got in her way. "I'm trying to apologize and be civil." he said, "I'm not a bad as I appear. I'm really a sheep in wolf's clothing." He added Kagome would not let her guard down. "What do you want?" She said in a suspicious tone. She looked at him, suspecting why he was being so kind, but something about him seemed familiar. "No need to get defensive. Is it really hard to believe that I'm just trying to help out?" He said. He was hoping that she would let her guard down, what ever energies that surge through her body, they can easily over power him if he is not careful. He needed to get her to trust him, but that plan would not execute well. As soon as he sensed Kagome letting her guard down, he sensed danger approaching. "HIRAKUTSU!" A cry was heard not to far off in the distance. Koga sense the massive weapon coming at him. He took Kagome and jumped out of the way. 'Did he just save me?' she thought. Once they landed, she noticed his tight grip on her shoulders; she was not going anywhere. Suddenly she spots Sango coming out of the forest. "Let go of her Demon!" She commanded in a strong voice; she caught the massive weapon in her hands easily, like it was a mere toy. "I won't let you take her!" She added. Koga held on to Kagome even tighter. His talons sank lightly in her flesh; she flinched at his grip. "I told you I'd come back for her, and I have" he said. Upon the end of his words, Kagome struggled out of his grip. Once she was out of the way, Sango launched another attack at him. Koga redirected the weapons force, by guiding it back at her. "Sango! LOOK OUT!" Shouted Kagome, but the weapon came back at her with twice the force that she had launched. It knocked her to the ground. Koga smug at his surprise counter attack and said, "Where's that little kitten friend of yours?" his mocking, gave Sango the strength to get back up. "She is not here! It's me who you have to deal with!" She said as she pulled out her sword. She had endured a greater injury than she had anticipated, for she was forced to use it a walking stick to keep her standing. "Too bad, because my wolves want to play." He said as he whistles for them. Almost instantly, a massive pack of wolves surrounded Sango. One of them knocked her over while the others bit her legs, arms and even yanked her ponytail. They pinned her securely, while the last one was going right for the kill, but suddenly.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted as she gripped Koga's shoulder, the wolves stood still await their master's order. "You can't do this?" She shouted at him, but Koga didn't was not convince. The wolf can attack Sango at the snap of his fingers, and Kagome said that he couldn't. "And why is that?" He said with the smuggest grinned she had ever seen. Kagome felt her blood boil she wanted to slap it off his face, but Sango was in danger. She restricted her raged and replied, "Spare her, and come quietly. Where ever you want." she said. "No Kagome, don't!" Sango shouted, but was unable to do anything about it. Koga looked at the girl, he leaned towards her. He could smell the fear in her, but she remains firm. "Such wisdom and bravery from such a small human. You got yourself a deal" he said. He commanded his wolves to back off, as he carried Kagome over his shoulders. Sango tried to get up, but she was still unable to do anything. "Pleasure making business with you, Demon slayer. Don't worry Ill take good care of her." He shouted. Kagome watched her friend get smaller and smaller. The last thing she heard from her what the loud shrieked she gave in calling out her name.


	4. Chapter 4: the present

-1**The Present**

No matter how many times she plays the story in her head, Kagome just could make sense of it. How can a trip down a well end up a den of demons and wolves. Of course none of that matters now, not when she stands surrounded by wolves and demons. 'At least I'm safe for now' she thought

*Flashback*

Koga came in Kagome into the den. It was dark, but she feel the leers and gazes of her predators on her; eating her with their eyes. There was moisture in the air, as well as the overpowering scent of wolf and men. She tried her best not notice it as Koga further took her into the cave. He then pushed her in the pile of hay. Kagome's heart raced from fear, and they could smell it in her. They were already taking which part of her they were going to eat. Her blood pumping only made it even more desirable, but Koga put an end to that. "This woman is off limits! I'll kill anyone that takes a bite!" And just like that they all forgot about their appetite. 'Wow…he has so much command over his men.' Kagome thought, still in shock and unsure for why Koga acted the way he has. Then he started to leave, but before he did he turn to his men, "Ginta, Hakkaku! Come with me, the rest of you keep an eye on the woman. I have plans for her so keep her well and alive!" He said; there was a glare in his eyes that Kagome has never seen before. It was alluring yet fringing at the same time. It seems to have the same effect on his men; they were all paralyzed from fear.

*End of flashback*

'Just what does he want with me?' she pondered; though she did not dare to answer that herself. Anything she could imagine would be more horrible than reality. At least she hoped that was the case. Besides there is no need to torment her; 'this place does plenty of that' she thought. She thought as she sat being watched by suspicious eyes. Finally, Kagome decided to step outside; anything was better than being here. She slowly was walking toward the entrance when one of them stopped her. "Hey! Where do you think you are going, human?" A bulky old demon shouted at her, but Kagome was not the least bit intimidated by him. "I need air! This place reeks of wolf and what ever it is you are!" She shouted with and even louder volume than what he addresses her with. Some snickering went about at the sight of this spectacle. "Koga was very specific not to let you out of our sight" He answered forcefully in an attempt to regain his dignity. He grabs her arm forcefully, but with out hesitation, she breaks out of his grip. "That does not mean I can't step outside! Tag along if you want but I'm going outside!" She said, as she stepped outside. The demon that had tried to stop her, was now paralyzed in fear "She's just as intimidating as Koga" said a couple of them behind the terrified.

The first breeze hit Kagome's face, and it was the first touch of freedom she had in ages. The sound of the water fall was soothing, and relaxing, easing her stress. She took off her shoes and socks and put her feet inside the river. She reclined on a nearby rock that was warm from absorbing the sunlight, drifting her into relaxation. She closed her eyes, letting her body mold into nature and all its wonder. For the first time, she had reclaimed a little bit of freedom. 'It seems no matter where I am in this world, I'm always a prisoner' she thought. She knows Kaede and her villagers meant well, but their constant surveillance wasn't any better than Koga's. Even so, she remembered the village, and she remembers Sango. Remembering the brief battle she had with Koga, and how redirected her weapon against her. To save her life, she exchanged her freedom for her life. Now she wonders if it was a well made trade. 'Sango…are you okay' she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Down to the Mountain into the nearest little village, Kaede had grown concern. Sango had noticed that Kagome was no where in sight, and had gone to search for her. That was over five hours ago. The elder priestess decided to go search for the two. She took her bow and arrow, a horse, and a few good men to assist her. Within hours they located Sango. She was unconscious, and appeared to be injured; with the assistance of the men, Lady Kaede carefully bandaged her. She had three broken ribs and an injury to the skull. She then ordered the men to build camp, for it would be unwise to move Sango, given the state she was in. as they did as she told them, she looked after Sango, who seem to slowly respond to the medical treatment. Though, in her heart she hand another concern, 'Kagome… where are ye child? Are ye well?' She wondered looking into the sky as it was turning from morning to noon.

Cold water had been flicked at Kagome's face, and she was awaken from her fragile slumber. She flinched, and opens her eyes, to find Koga squatting right next to her of her with a wet hand. "Enjoying yourself…" he said with that same smug smirk he had on him before her whisked her away. How she hated that smirk. "I was" she said as she sat up, and turn her back on him. He could careless if she was angry at him, but to turn his back on him was a sign of disrespect. Koga just could not have any of that, especially from a mere human. He places a firm hand on his shoulder on her, forcefully turns her to him. He grips her from red ribbon in her uniform, and brings her to eye level. She froze from the sudden aggression; she looks at him in the eye with a limb body. "Be kind to me woman, I'm the reason you're still alive." He said with dominance. Kagome, though still shock. Then she realized jut how close he was to her. Enraged and uncomfortable, and slaps him "Get your hands off of me!" She shouted Now Koga was the one in shock; his mind went blank. "Don't act so noble! You only stop your men from eating because you want something from me!" she yelled at him. 'She hit me…' he thought he touched his cheek; it was still a little tender 'it actually hurt too…' he added "Which by the way you haven't exactly clear on that." She said her voice was lower, but strangely enough little flustered. Koga woke up, 'She doesn't know…' he thought. He gives her a serious look. His eyebrows were lowered, and he the gazes he had on before he left. 'His wolf gaze….' she called it; she was rather frightened by it. Suddenly a smile cracked his hips. "That's right I haven't" and with that he lifts her off, and starts dashing off with her. "Where are we going?" she shouted in a panic. "You'll see" he said.

It was roughly four when Sango woke up. Her body aches terribly; her eyelids were too heavy to open. She tried to get up; she couldn't remember what had happened. "Sango, be still child" she manages to open her eyes and identifies the voice as Kaede's. "Ye be wounded, it is best if ye remain still." She advises, though Sango did not heed it. Even with her body hurting the way it does, she still tried to get up. "I… got to… save… Kagome…" she said with a sore pride. She jerked at the sharp jolt that surge to through her body, and was force to recline back. "Now what happen to Kagome?" The elder priestess asked as she gently helps her lay back down. "She was taken by Koga, the wolf demon." She struggle to say. Though she knew that was not necessarily true. Kagome went willingly, in exchanged for Sango's life. "The Wolf demon! She's doomed." Said one of the men, who were bringing wood for the fire. "The wolf demons are a vicious pack. She is probably bones by now." said another man. Their words seem to worsen Sango's condition. "Be silent! I do not think that is the case…" Kaede said at long last. "Remember Koga needed the girl alive. If food is all he wanted he would have eaten her while she was near death. Instead he left her in Sango's care to recuperate" said the old woman. 'Koga…' The image of the arrogant demon made Sango's blood boil. "I believe Kagome is alive and well" Her words were pushing pins in Sango's heart. If that is the case then Kagome must be in hell. She needs to save her. "Then I…" she tries to get up, but once again was unable to. "Ye need to recover… As it was mention, the Wolf tribe is a vicious pack. Going in your condition, will only seal ye faith" she said. "Rest now and we shall go together and rescue Kagome." She said. "We?" she asked while looking at Kaede. "Yes, I too will not abandon Kagome. Now rest child." As much as Sango hated it, recovering was the only thing she could do is recover. 'Be brave Kagome, I promise I'll come for you…' she vows.

On a distant land, far from the village and past the mountains, Koga and Kagome arrive to an isolated land. It had only been a few minutes, but Koga had covered a significant amount of distance. Terrified, she clings on to Koga; her arms coil aboard his neck, and her head rested on his chest as she closes her eyes. She had not realized that Koga had stopped running, until Koga cleared his throat. She opened her eyes, and squired out of his arms with a red face. "Okay, You got me to where ever it is we are, so where are we?" She asked nervously, hiding her face from him. "In the Southern sister tribe territory" he replies as he places his hand on her back, slowly guiding her to look in the direction that wanted her to look. They were the top of a steep hill, and down into the low distance, as the sorriest looking Tribe of wolfs. She could not see as well as Koga probably could, but she could see enough to know it was very tiny group consisting of women and children. The land was not very fertile, but it seemed enough for them to survive off of. Even so, she watched how the children played together, as their mothers look gather food and prepared their beds. A couple of wolves were there too; serving as hunters for the tribe. "The birds of paradise are the demons that have invaded and taken up most of our territory. We were force to take our women and children to away from home to keep them safe, while we fight for our lands." He answered. Kagome looked at him; there was something different about him while he spoke. He wasn't conceited or proud, he seemed sad and angry. "We would have sent them to the northern tribe, but their in civil war with the east. We had no other choice but to relocate them to this miserable field. Kagome continue to watch the children; their rough play and wrestling looked so much like warrior training. She wondered if these little pups will do the same once they reach adulthood. Her heart sank at the thought. "Take a good look, woman. Everyday, those children become orphans and their mothers become widows." He said looking at her waiting for a reaction "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer. "Just showing you who you'll be fighting for." he replies. Kagome face went from sympathetic to shocked. "What!" she shouted hurt his ears, and echoed through out the hills and down to the village.

"What do you mean who I'm fighting for? I'm no warrior!" she exclaimed. "Ha, No kidding," she frowned at his comment, "but you got something even better than warrior training." he said. "Which is?" Kagome questioned. "I don't know" he replied, Kagome signed in frustration. 'I honestly thought he knew something' She thought. "But the night I found you in the woods, you ripped a demon's jaw. If I hadn't cut off its head, it would have bled to death." said Koga. "What are you saying?" She claimed. "You were nearly dying, and with only a rock severely injured you took out your predator. When I got closer to you, you didn't just smell of adrenaline, there was something unnatural about you." He said as he got close to her holding her hand, though she didn't notice. She was lost in a brief thought, 'it was him who saved me…that's what he meant when he said he's the reason im still alive.' she thought. "I can still smell it in you." she then pushed him away; she had not realized that he was very close to her, and that she had lost herself in his words and in her thought. Flustered and red, she turns away from him, while he gets up steaming. "What's you problem?" he barks at her. "You are!" She retaliates. "You don't exactly know the meaning of personal space! And on top of that, you kidnap me, and are asking me to do things that either of us is sure I can do! Do you expect me happy and well with all this?" She barked at him. Once again he was silence by her.

The tribe was watching the sight of their leader arguing with a strange woman, who appeared to be human. "Mama why is our leader playing with his food?" one of the children asked, though their mothers did not know what to make of it either. They continued to watch them; eagerly waiting to see what will happen next. "I'm going to do what ever it is I can, but don't expect me to enjoy it!" She finally added, with her arms across. "So you'll help" he questioned, not completely sure why. "I'm doing it for kids, not you! It's not their fault leaders is idiot!" She said, turning his back once again. 'Oh that tears it. He grabs her by the arm, forcing her to meet his gaze once again. "Listen woman!" she interrupts him "My Name is Kagome!" she said as she broke out of his grip. "If I'm going to be fighting by your side, you might as well know it!" she said, sticking her nose up in frustration. Her confidence was suddenly shaken when Koga picked her up over his shoulders. "AHH! What are you doing?" she said nervously. "what's it look like, were going to begin your training. Can't send you off to battle completely incompetent." He said, his tone was smug and arrogant. Kagome looks down the hill. "Down there? That's a big fall!" she said. She could feel a scream coming. "Would you relax! This leap is nothing to me, so No screaming this time!" he yells. Kagome flinches and shuts her eyes. She tries to hold on to him as best as she could. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I need you alive and well so relax!" he said before he leaped down. Kagome opened her eyes. For a moment, he almost sounded compassionate. 'Suddenly… this doesn't seem so scary' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5: From minutes to hours

**From minutes to hours**

Kagome had hoped that the Koga's tribe of women and child would be more civil than men, but they were just as hostile. The women gave her silent glares, while the children played with bones. 'Human bones!' She feared. As soon as Koga placed her down, she hid behind him, and placed a hand on his arm to keep him close. She still couldn't stand him, but it was better than be left alone with the angry mob. Koga took notice to this, and could help but feel gratification. Then he focus his attention towards the angry eyes of his people, 'Steady…' he thought to himself as he steps away from Kagome and towards his people. He raises his arms high and opened, "Don't I get a 'hi'?" he said with a smile. His words broke the tension, and the children smile, and some even rushed to cling to their leader's legs. Kagome could help but find this moment to be rather endearing, even if he was trying to shake them off his legs. She then looked at the women; they were still antagonistic, and once again she scared again. That is until an elderly wolf made way past the pack. She was huge, her fur was dull, but her eyes were blue and kind. She walked up to Koga, and said, "Koga! What brings you here, Child?" She asked. 'She can talk?' Kagome noted in shock. "I'm Not a CHILD, Mameha!" he answered childishly. The elderly wolf laughed it off, "Not for this old wolf, but tell me why did you-" she didn't finish her sentence. Mameha's eyes were fixed on Kagome; she approached her slowly. "Koga…" was all she could muster out. She was taken by the energy that Kagome was radiating; it was strange, but strong, and a purity that no one rivals. Kagome remained still, as the wolf looked deeply into her; inhaling the scent and absorbing her aura. "You sense it too, don't you Mameha?" Said Koga at long last, looking back at the two of them. "She is indeed special" she said. Kagome stepped away, "Ok, Now I like an explanation" she said nervously. "So would we" said one of the savage women. Koga glared at them, but they weren't as easily as intimidated as the men. The elder wolf ignored the comment, and told Kagome to join her.

Kagome followed Mameha. Her fear of her eased away, and followed her passed the group of angry women. Once they were out of sight, the women focus their attention on Koga. "Koga! Why did you bring a human here!" One of them barked. "Instead of playing with your food, you should be working on getting our home back!" Added another. Koga lost it. "SHUT IT, ALL OF YOU! I'M AWARE OF THE SITUATION, SO DON'T GIVE ME ANY LIP ABOUT IT!" he retaliated. The aggression in his tone silenced the sharp-tongue women. "I'm also aware of the diminishing numbers of our tribe, and at this rate we wont' have a home to return to unless we retaliate drastically." he said; his voice was steadier, but the its supremacy was still there. "The girl you saw is like no other. I saw her myself take out a demon, with hardly any weapons." he said. What he said was nearly true; if he didn't intervene mistress centipede would have died from the massive blood loss of her shattered jaw. But he intervened to save her. "We could ask our brothers from the nor-" the suggestion was interrupted. "The North can't help us; they have their own war to deal with! We're on our own, and Kagome is our only chance!" He declared. He began to leave the women and follow in the direction Mameha and Kagome went. One of the women was about to protest, when he interrupted once more "We're done here!" he said. As much as they hated to admit it, and even more to accept it, their home and that of their children's rest in the hands of a mortal.

While Koga left the small group of women and children, Kagome had followed Mameha, into the forest. It wasn't deep, but after what Kagome has been through the last couple of days, she wasn't about to let down her guard down. Still Mameha seem worth trusting; well at least she won't try to eat her. "Tell me child… are you priestess?" Mameha finally broke the silence. "No, but my family is responsible for taking care of a temple, and I guess my grandpa is sort of a priest." she added, though not really sure if that counts. "I see" said Mameha, with a dissatisfie tone. That may not have been the answer she was seeking, but it was a concept Kagome hadn't pondered on. 'Could there be a connection? If so I wonder if Souta, Gramps, and mom can come here?' before Kagome could even taken in that possibility, Mameha interrupted her again, "Well I suppose it does not matter. What matters is harnessing that power of yours." she stated, Kagome paused for a minute. She didn't like her choice of words. They were just another way of saying use; by which they meant use her. She had been kidnap, ambushed, watched, stalked, all in the name of power. This invisible power that everyone seem to want for their own. Kagome could feel her eye were burning with tears of rage and sorrow, and tried to let them shed. It was all in vain; Mameha noticed. "Do not cry child. Your tears will serve no one, especially you" said the elder wolf in a gentle, yet cold matter. "Besides you need to learn how to control those powers of your for your own good." she added. Kagome wipes her tears. "My own good?" she questioned. "Yes… you may not be aware of it, but the energies your emitting, are all over the place. While weak demons may not be able to sense it entirely, strong demons, like Koga and myself, will be drawn to your power." She explained. Kagome did not need to hear more. 'Oh I get it' she thought. Demons full of lust for power will be after her, and some may not even be as humane as Koga has. 'Still, Koga's no saint. Even if I didn't want to help Koga, she will still need his. Not just protection but teaching as well… I never really had a choice.., but I also don't have a turning back point.' she thought. Even if she found a way home, they might still come after her. Mistress Centipede did. 'Well like Mameha said. It doesn't matter, what matters is being able to control this power. I have to, and I will!' she thought. "so how do we do it?" she asked. Mameha was thrown off by her sudden change. One moment she was in tears, the next she had so much determination in her eyes. "How do we awaken my powers?" She asked again. This time Mameha replied. "Thankfully your powers were already awaken. Now all that is left is being able to control it, and at will. The best way to do that is through physical concentration" Mameha answered. Kagome remained silent. She was not entirely sure if that was the case. Still that was all she had to lean on. "Follow me child, I'll introduce you to your teacher." Mameha added. This shocked Kagome, 'it's not her?'

Koga followed the two of them, a couple a feet behind them. They arrive to the training ground; he stayed a few feet more behind. He hated that ground. Every inch of green, every rock, and even the water that flowed through it. "I'm never setting foot in that ground again…" he said. He flashes of the brutal bleeding memory dashed through his minds. Memories of blood, sweat, and more blood still haunt his dreams. Koga stayed a few feet away from that ground; he hid between the trees, where he cannot be seen, but where he can see all. He watched Kagome enter the training grounds, wishing that it was him that could teach her. 'Hmph! Jakka is good teacher… she'll be fine." he said to himself.

Kagome and Mameha step into a wide field. It was beautiful at first glance. It was wipe open spaces, with rocks and boulders set in and molding in a harmonious pattern, and the creek that flowed gently through the landscape. It was simply beautiful at first glance. Once Kagome finish taking in the scenery, she was more aware of the gory details. Beneath the grass, their was traces of bones; molding into the earth. The red rocks and molders were errantly tainted with blood; smeared prints could be noted on the rocks surface. Now she worried. 'is this a training ground or an offering?' She thought. She especially worried when she noticed fresh new blood glistening in the grass. "I see you notice the blood. That can only mean one thing…" sign Mameha. "Jakka! Come out! What have you done to yourself this time?" Now Kagome was confused, and she has the awkward expression for it. All became clear once a wolf boy came out from behind the rock. He had a fishhook in his lip, another one in his ear, and another one in his privates. To top it off all three of them had the line attached to them and they seem to have tangle in his body. Kagome wanted to laugh, but she tried not to be rude. A couple of smirks escape her mouth. "Kagome this is my grandson, Jakka, the loaf of the pack." she introduce with a sour tone. "Waove yiiu doo granma "(love you too grandma) he tried to talk with out inflicting any more pain that he already was in. Kagome then began to help him remove the hooks from his lip and ear, and even helped him untangle. The last once, she simply said "You're on you own with that one." her voice was serious yet a little nervous. "Thanks" he merely said as he took out the hook, with tear running down his face, and a cry just being to get out. He stepped behind a rock, and then began to cry out in pain. Jakka came back with a silly smile on his face, and bleeding body parts. "So what can I do for you?" He said politely; he falls in an attempt to lean against a rock. He gets up tries to laugh it off. 'He's going to be my teacher…?' Not only was he a potential danger to himself, but he look so young. 'He looks younger than Koga and me.' she said. Jakka had the sides and back of his head shave. The only patch of hair was on his head, and it was tied in a short bushy tail. He didn't had armor either, just sleeveless peasant clothes. He even had shoes. 'You think they give him some kind of armor. The boy is the definitions of Murphy's law.' Kagome thought. "This girl has special abilities. Make your self useful, and teach this girl on how to focus her powers." She commanded harshly, but Jakka just smiles silly. Kagome couldn't help but like this boy. 'He looks like one of them, but he seems different. He almost seems fun' she thought feeling once again comfortable and safe. She smiles. "Kagome, pay attention, and don't let appearance deceive you, he is not as incompetent as he appears" she said harshly and left.

As Kagome and Jakka were left alone, Mameha retrieved to the shadows of the woods. "Koga, are you done hiding?" She said. Koga appeared almost immediately. "For someone who claims not to be a child, you play a lot of games." She commented, this of course, irritated him. "Hmph! You're the one who won't stop seeing me as one." He replied. "Alright… then let's have a serious talk. What do you plan to do with the human girl once the battle between the wolves and the bird of paradise?" She asked. This confused Koga; he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Koga… I heard the conversation between the two of you. You asked for her help, to get rid of the birds of paradise from the wolf's territory, but you never told her any other plans after that." She replied. "Where are you going with this, Mameha?" He asked. "Human being assumes things Koga. Kagome probably thinks that once this battle is over you'll release her. Tell me do you have such intentions?" She question once again. Koga didn't like that idea one bit. "NO! I don't see why I have to let her go!" Koga replied in a harsh and rather loud whisper. "She mentioned a family and home. She will want to return to them." She stated. "SHE WAS ALONE WHEN I FOUND HER, AND ALONE WHEN I CAME FOR HER! SHE HAS NO ONE!" He replied defensively. "And I'll make sure she won't be alone as long as I'm around!" He declared. Mameha looked at the young wolf. "Such bold declaration, almost of love…" she said calmly; Koga knew where she was going with this. "But that can't be… you sworn that you wouldn't get near another human again… not sense that faithful day." She replied. 'I knew I didn't like where she was going with this.' He thought as he remembered the incident that happened nearly a hundred years ago.


	6. Chapter 6: Nearly a Hundred years ago

**Nearly a hundred years ago**

*Flashback*

A young wolf must earn their armor before they can have the privilege to wear it, and to do so, they must successfully go on their first hunt. Koga was only a child (roughly four in human years) when he went on his first hunt. Most of the wolves wait till they have little more years in them before they can go on their first hunt. Koga was different. He was not only the son of the leader of the tribe, but he was strong and fast for his age. He had a perceptive sense of smell and hearing, which made him an excellent tracker. From the time he was born, his father had trained him intensely. Koga was always covered him sweat and blood, and he loved every moment of it. Scars were badges of honor, and pain was strength. By the time he was a toddler he could beat all the older boys, and even some adults. "He's more than ready for his first hunt" Declared the tribe leader. "My son will be a great hunter! And he'll prove it on the winter hunt!" he preached to his tribe, whit his son at side, equally as proud.

The day of the hunt, Koga's heart raced with excited. Armed with nothing but his survival training, and cloth in nothing but in a cotton hunter tunic, he and seven other young soon to-be-hunters charged into the woods for their first real hunt. The snow fell from the dark sky making it difficult to run. Koga could feel his beating heart, and his lungs filling with ice, and still he never felt more alive. He searches the snow, inhale every scent he could find, observe every detail of his surroundings. No one can go back home until they found a prey. 'Dead or alive, no one will return' the thought echoed through his head. That was fine by him. He was willing to prove himself, to everyone of the kind of Demon he is. Sure enough, his skills and tracking training paid off. He spotted foot prints of humans, and they weren't too far off. Koga ran as fast as he could, for his prey. His heart beating with adrenaline as the scent of his prey got stronger. Her want sure, but he knew there was three of them… and someone else… maybe a child.

He gets close inspect to see a family of humans to hunt and kill, much to his surprise, it wasn't a family at all; it was three gaining up on small child. She was tiny, her clothes were soiled with snow, her hair was short, and her feet were be bleeding cuts and scrapes. The men stood over her with sharp knifes, and was shouting slurs at her. "She smells of fear…" Koga said to himself. The girl, though consume by fear, spots Koga, and with pleading eyes she asks from his help. 'Does she think I'm actually going to save her?' he thought. The men look behind them, and spot a demon child with his big blue eyes and a scurfy short pony tail. He couldn't read his reaction, but there was no time for such things, the men focus their attention towards him. Demons were always a pest, but those that can get hunt them can make a decent amount of wealth. Even a child demon, can bring in a fair price. Without hesitation, one of the men charged at him; he thrust his knife at him. "LOOK OUT!" she warned him, nut Koga was quicker than the clumsy oath. As soon as the thrust was close enough, he stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist, twisted it and jerked him to the ground. Koga then pulled out the knife in his hand, and swiftly plugged it into his throat. The blood spurned all over him, and dripped all over his body. The snow was tainted with the scum's blood, as everyone watched in horror. Koga turn his head around, there was the cold look of a killer in his little face. Koga wiped the blood of his face, and flicked into the ground. He pulled out the knife from the corpse, and with thirst for blood he said, "You're next…" he said with the gaze that has send many fleeing.

In fear, then remaining men pushed the girl at his feet. The hard snow scraped her cheek as her face was smeared from the force of the fall. The cowards took off, leaving her before the blood covered Demon. Koga maintain his wolf gaze; it was strong and fearsome. The girl looks up to him, but instead being scared, she began smiling. This threw him off; those who look into his eyes be come overwhelm with terror. This girl was not only smiling, she even got up and hugged him. "You save me! You save me! You save me!" she repeated over and over. Koga wasn't used to such treatment; this scared him. He tried to squirm out, but she had a tight grip on him. He finally was able to break free from her, and shouted "GET OVER IT! I DIDN'T DO IT FOR YOU! I DID IT BECAUSE IT WAS MY HUNTING CHALLENGE!" The girl smile faded, but it didn't turn in to a frown or a scowl. She watched as Koga tore the dead man's clothes so that he could use it to hog tie it. 'It's a long way home' he thought. "Either way…" he looks back at the girl. "Thank you" then she leans over and gives him a quick peck on his cheek. Koga was shocked by this sudden act of affection. He was under the impression that humans feared demons. 'Hasn't she realized I'm a demon' he wondered Koga's cheek were still stain with the blood of his prey, even so she didn't seem to care. Most of all she didn't fear him. "Bye!" She then began running back home, and waved good-bye to him. Koga was left all alone with his carcass. He had caught killed his prey swiftly and viciously, and still that didn't nearly excited him as the kiss that human girl gave him. "Hump! Weirdo" he said and began dragging the body back to the den.

When he made it back to the camp, he was the first and only. Once the pack saw the prize he had brought, the howled in excitement! While this fed his ego, Koga could careless. He didn't even want a piece of his prey, claiming that the blood wasn't rich enough for his taste buds. His pack could care less, they were more than happy to eat his catch. Koga had his mind on other things. He just couldn't stop thinking about the human girl. 'Weirdo…' he thought once again, 'But I like her' he added once again.

A few more days pass before the rest of the other young hunters came with their prey. Some came with rabbits, others came his deer, but Koga had brought in the big prize; a human. That was until the last hunter, Jin, came in. He claimed that he had caught a human, a small one, but still a human. This of course caught the interest of Koga. Not for the species of the prey, but because his heart felt a clench of fear. He made his pass the group of demons, and when he had finally made it to the center of attention. His fears were confirm. The last hunter had brought a human girl as his prey; the same girl he had saved a few days ago. She was still alive, but bruised and unconscious. Her sleeve had been tore, to tie her hands to her back. Most of them congratulated him, but also added that Koga had caught a bigger one and was the first to do so. This sent him on a jealous phase, but he restraint himself on revealing it, and grudgingly congratulated Koga on his catch, but Koga didn't listen. He saw the bruises that girl had came in with. Her face was black and swollen; her nose was bleeding, and had a busted lip. For the first time, the sight of blood made him sick, but that was the least of his problems. The girl was beginning to wake up, and he needed to her out. If she recognized him, then it could make things more complicated. She slowly opened her eyes; the pain in her face was excruciating. The girl tried rub her eyes, but realized her hands were bind behind her back. She became petrified, and tried to focus her eyes. She found herself in the den of the wolf demon tribe, before a group of hungry wolves and their demon masters. "She's not much, but she looks tasty." Said one of them; their words poisoned her heart with even more fear. She looks around, and sees Koga; he was just as terrified as she was. "Did they capture you too!" she shouted. All eyes were on Koga, they let out a loud roar of laughter. "TOO? He's one of us!" One of them shouted. Koga watched the look on her face; it had changed from scared to shock. "Koga's not only one of us, he's the son our leader!" Shouted another demon. "Hey Koga! Did you meet this pitiful Human before! Don't tell me she escaped you!" asked Jin said with an sinister smirk. Koga turn to him with rage, he had awaken from his trance. "DON'T BE STUPID! I ONLY NEEDED ONE TO PROVE MYSELF, AND DID! THERE WAS NO POINT IN BRINGIN IN A SCRAWNY BRAT LIKE FOR A MEAL!" Koga retaliated. The girl's expression changed again; this time it morphed to heartbreaking. "Whatever, lets hurry up and skin the brat already" said Jin. He grabbed her by her short hair, and began dragging across the floor. She began shouting for Koga to save her, but he just tired to ignore her. He looked away, from the screaming child being for his help. "SHUT IT! No one coming to help you, so stop your screaming." Ordered Jin.

At that moment, the unexpected happen. Koga' fist smashed against Jin's face, knocking him out cold. Every Jaw in the den dropped, as Koga cut the girl's binds and ran off with her. Out into the freezing elements, Koga ran along with the girl down the hills and into the forest. Unable to keep up with him, the girl tripped and fell several times. Koga finally carried her on his back, accusing her of being too slow. She climb on without hesitation, and they took off. Koga's hearing knew the others weren't too far behind, and they weren't too happy either. To take someone else' meal with out permission, was a serious violation, it was met with a serious price. Koga continue to run, and run, but eventually came into an obstacle. They had run out of road, and it was a long and steep jump to next part of the road. "Damn! It be a snitch to jump this distance, if it wants for the snow." he complained. "Your's not serious. If we fall will die!" The girl. "No… you'll die, I'll probably survive with a few broken bones." He corrected, the girl was confused, and not all comforted by this. 'is this his idea of making me feel better?' she worried. "But … if we stay here its certain death for you." he said. She didn't think about that. He then turns to see her, and gives her the most smug smirk she had ever seen, it made her nervous. "How brave are you?" he asked her. "Y-you mean at this moment? N-not very…" she said with a nervous smile. He turns away. And starts dashing back and then makes a quick turn and begins to pick up speed. "Too bad! Now hold on tight!" he said moments before he took the leap.

The girl's heart nearly stopped at the huge risk they just took. What seem like hours were only seconds; seconds of heavy intensity and fearful feeling. At long last, they hit solid ground. Koga's feet hit the snow and ice, and slips in the process. His fall puts a strain in his foot, and he nearly falls off the edge. He manages to grabbed as best as he could, but he was slowly slipping away. The girl climbs off his back, and makes it to solid ground. She then pulls him up, saving him from the bone-crushing fall. Both breathing heavily from the fright, Koga makes an effort to stand, but his foot was in too much pain to support him. "This is no good. I can't get up!" he said. "You have too! They'll catch us!" she said with concern. Koga's ears picked up the sound of his tribe they were very close. He looks at her, and in a serious tone says " Get out of here! They are after you not me!" The girl refuse. "No you have to come with me! they'll kill you if you stay!" she was breaking into tears, but Koga maintain his will. "I stole from my comrades and risk my neck so that you can be safe and this is how you repay me!" he shouted at her. The girl looked at him, she was still conflicted. The shouts got closer. "Girl you have to go!" he shouted her. "Don't worry about me, They wont kill me." he said in an effort to comfort her, and help her make up her mind. "Chiyo!" was the next thing that came from her mouth. "My name is Chiyo! don't ever forget it!" she told him. "I wont, just go!" he said. Before she left, she gave him a quick peck on his lips. Once again he was caught off guard. Then she ran off into the woods.

Chiyo manage to escape the wolves that day, and as for Koga he was sent to solitary confinement for 4 days without food or water. He spent the next four days in a small narrow spot where he could do nothing but lay still. For an impulsive child like Koga, this was torture. Even so, he took the punishment, and tried to comfort himself in the possibility that Chiyo was safe. Often he thought about the kiss she gave him, and that made the time pass faster, or at least more bearable. After four days they finally let him out of his imprisonment. Once he was out, many of the young hunters complained saying it was too light of a punishment, and that he should have his rights to wearing his armor remove. His father, silenced them all. Saying that he took his punishment like a man, so they should do the same. He then turns to his son; looks him in the eye and says "time for your archery lesson?" in a cold tine. Koga was surprise. He expected a lecture at most, instead his father was seem to have forgotten the incident. Nevertheless, he went for his bow and arrows, and went onto the practice yard.

In the yard there were two other demons ready for practice. They were Koga's best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. Both their fathers had died in war, and as tribe leader, Koga's father made sure they learn everything they needed to learn to become great warriors. Koga came in with weapons and new his armor, his father stared at him briefly then turn to the horizon. "Alright men. Today will be a lesson in long distances." he then pointed to the three targets that nearly impossible to shoot. " Take your aim, Pull back steady…" instructed the tribe leader. The boys follow the orders, Koga's heart beat nervously. Something was wrong. But as soon as he father gave the command to fire, his body reacted to the order. The arrow was launched far and with high speed. It reached its destinations. Much to his surprise the target seem to have fallen. "Good Shot, Koga! My arrow didn't even make it across" said Hakkaku, but Koga didn't move. Something still was still wrong. Without saying a word, he ran to where the targets were located. The closer he got, the more his speed picked up, and the more his heart felt more intense. When he finally arrived his heart suddenly stopped. His Target was Chiyo. He had shot her dead. Koga fell to the ground, he was devastated over what he had done. "The boys were right" he heard his fathers voice over him. That really was too much of a light punishment." Koga turns to face him. "Humans and Demons don't mix Koga. Burn this into your memory the next time you have the urge to seek affection in the arms of a human." he added and left the boy alone to wallow in his misery. Koga remain still, his playmates had caught up with him. They didn't dare to say a word to him; the sense that he was burning with rage. Koga continue to look at Chiyo, then he suddenly grabbed her lifeless body, let out a huge cry. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he held on to her for hours, weeping over her, before he buried her.

*end of Flashback*

"Koga…?" Mameha's voice brought him back to reality. "Do you remember?" she asked. Koga closed his eyes, trying to forget. "All too well. I promise you Mameha, I wont let the same happen to Kagome!" he said. Mameha stared at him for a moment. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen in him. "Well if you have no intension of releasing her, then what are your intentions?" she asked. Koga remained silent for a moment before he relied. "Wait and see"

**Okay so I hope u enjoied these 2 new chaps. Let me know what you think**

**And oh im debating on doing another KxK story, but I don't get enough resposes to know what u guys, my readers think. So if u like my writing and u wanna read more of it leave your thoughts and opinions in the comment section below.**


	7. Chapter 7: one day

**One Day**

"Kagome just focus and concentrate... Do not take the shot until your target gets as big as a melon…" Jakka instructed her. Jakka believed that the best way to help Kagome to channel her energy, is through the art of archery for it required both mental, spiritual and physical strength to become a strong master of the bow and arrow. She took her aim, and strained her sight; trying to make the mark on a distant tree as clear as possible. She could feel her hand becoming tired and shaky as she held onto her arrow. "Feel the energies of the earth, draw them in through your feet and into your body, let them stir with your own energies as you breath in. Hold it in until your lungs are about to burst, then release it. Send it through your finger tips and into your arrows." he added in a gentle and steady tone. Kagome wasn't so sure what he was saying, but she tried to take a deep breath, held it, and took her shot. She missed. Kagome felt disappointment, 'that wasn't even close' she thought. "well at least your aim's improve" said Jakka with a silly smile; he was so kind. 'Jakka is so much different than the other of the wolves demon…he almost seems human.' she thought. Jakka noticed Kagome's pensive expression, and thought it was time for a break. "Maybe you'll get it after a bit of rest." he said. Kagome sat down, and placed her bow down on the ground. Jakka sat next to her. A few moments pass before, Kagome gathered the nerve.

"Jakka can I ask you something?" she asked; it came out rather calmly, "yeah sure" he replied. "You seem different from the other wolf demons" she started. "yeah I know I'm an embarrassment." he said with a flat, and rather ashamed manner. Kagome shook her head nervously. She didn't mean for him to think like that. "No-no-no! I mean that you seem well… civil" she replied, hoping that would have clear things up. "That's what I meant. You are looking at the only wolf demon that was raised by humans." He replied. Now this she did not expect. "Really? How did that happen?" she almost jump to hear what he had to say. "When I was only a pup, my parents were slaughtered by the birds of paradise. It was snowing, and I barely made it out alive. I manage to crawl my way into from their sight, but I was sure I was going to die. The snow was piling on, and I was about to close my eyes for good, but then an elderly priestess showed up. She took me in, and despite being a demon, she raised me for a good time. She taught me to read and write, and even a few spells and medicine remedy." he said. Kagome was not sure, but she could feel a hint of sadness in his voice. "Then one day, they came. My grandmother and the new leader, Koga, had been looking for me. Grandmother had been looking for me for years, but the old leader never allowed my return. If it wasn't for Koga, who had challenged him and won, I probably still be living with the old priestess." he said. His voice seem the same tone as she had detected earlier. 'I don't think he wanted to leave.' she thought. "what happen to elder priestess?" she asked; in truth, she feared that the wolf demons acted like in grateful savages, and took the old woman's life. "Oh Koga and grandma were so grateful that Koga forbid the hunting of humans of her village." he said, his mood was upbeat once again. Kagome was happy to see that smile in him. She just couldn't help but like Jakka. He was such a nice guy.

Another thought popped into Kagome's head. She noticed the clothing Jakka wore, and wonder why he wore human clothing, and not the pelts she noticed Koga and the others where wearing. "How come you wear human clothing, and not any of the stuff Koga and the others wear?" she asked. She then notice a change in his mood. "TO WEAR AN ARMOR AND PELT IS A GREAT HONOR THAT MUST BE EARN BY THE WOLF HIMSELF!" Jakka burst with excitement. It almost scared Kagome. "The armor is forged from the materials of the earth to protect the warrior in battle, just as the great mother earth protected our ancestors in ancient times! And the pelts are the skins of our fallen brother wolves. Only the warriors who have proven themselves worthy can truly honor them!' he said with a fire in his heart. Kagome can sense the pride he felt upon saying his words. Kagome remembered seeing a few of the older children with armor. 'have they proven themselves to be warriors, but their so young.' she worried, but then realized if their here, its because Koga felt they were too inexperience to fight along side the men. 'I guess he has some common sense' she added to her trail of thought. "And someday… I'll show everyone what a great warrior I truly am!" he added, taking Kagome from her thoughts. "I'm sure you will someday." she said with a kind smile. Jakka took her hands as soon as she spoke out those words. "Thank you! Your so kind to say so! You and Koga are the only ones who believe in me!" he said. Once again Kagome was shocked. Somehow, she didn't think that was the case. "What makes you say that?" she tried to sound as polite as possible. "Because he sent me here to protect the women and children, and to further educate the children in their training!' Jakka replied with a naive, yet rather happy tone. 'More like Koga didn't had any use for him in battle. Oh well no sense in bursting his bubble!' she thought. "Well I'm sure if you work at it you'll get there." she gave a rather vague replied. Jakka continued to hold Kagome's hands "Now can I ask you something…?" he said, a little nervous. "Uh…sure" she said, not entirely sure where he was going with this. "Keep an open mind…" he beat around the bush. His face was turning a little red. She nodded; he got a little closer, and she tried to distance herself from him as best as she could. " If you deem me worthy… would you… may be… consider me…" Just as he was about to ask, a rock stroked his forehead.

He stood there frozen for a moment before he hit the ground from the thriving impact in his head. Kagome turns around to find a group of small children with rocks in their hands. "Why did you hit him?" She asked them with a firm and authoritarian tone. "WE WERE AIMING FOR YOU! WE DON'T WANT HUMANS HERE!" one of them answered as he chucked a stone at her. Kagome braced herself; shielding her face with her arms and closed her eyes. The rock never made contact. She opened her eyes. Koga had caught the rock before it hit her. 'Koga… when did he get here?' she thought. Koga turns to her, "You hurt?" he asked, Kagome just nods. He then turns his attention toward the children, who has huddle in a small group and were quivering with fear. Koga gave the children a cold stare, and said "Come here…" no one budge. Koga growled harshly before he gave the same commands to the children. "I SAID COME HERE!"

While the children submissively made their way towards their leader, Kagome took Jakka to the creek to wash off the blood. The children had arrived slowly, with their heads down and ashamed. Koga grabs the one that chucked the rock at Kagome by his clothes and brought him to eye level. "Why did you throw that rock at her?" he said. There was a clam, yet dominating tone in his voice. The demon child remain silent for a moment, before he replied. "She's a worthless human! She doesn't belong with us!" Koga put the child down. "Just because she is a human, it doesn't mean she useless. Humans can be use full if you know how to use them." he lectured the children. Kagome was watching and listening from the creek. She was infuriated with his words. "WHAT KIND OF GARBAGE IS HE TEACHING THEM?" She thought as she treated Jakka's injury. He in flinched in pain from Kagome's harsh hand gesture; she continued to watch Koga lecture the children. "besides…" his tone was not just Dominating, it was angry. "It was my decision to make Kagome a part of the pack. By rejecting her, you challenge my decision, which means you challenge me." he looks down at the children, his wolf gaze frighten them. "So it is it a challenge?" he question them. They huddled submitted to compliance. Kagome heard enough. "Hey! What do you think your doing?" she started walking up to him, but before she could even say one more word, Koga ducked down, and in a smooth move picked her up over his shoulders. "You and I need to talk in private" he said casually, as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary. While Kagome struggle to slip out of his tight grip, Koga look back at the children. He gave them a smirk. "Go apologize to Jakka, and continue your training." and with that the children broke out of their fear. Just one smile was all it takes to know that their leaders was not really mad at them.

The children gathered around Jakka, and apologize from treating their teacher with such hard ship. Koga picked up the speed and took her into the woods, until they were out of the sights of the others. He then put her down; he read her face and it was mad at him. "What?" he asked, completely clueless to what was the source of her anger. "How can you teach those kids that? How can you teach them to use people like that?" she shouted at him. Koga just brushed off her concern. "Never mind that. I've come to a decision." he said proudly. Kagome rolled her eyes and turn her back on him, 'history in the making she thought to herself. She suddenly felt his hand under her jaw, and turns her towards Koga. Forced to look into his eyes, Kagome began losing herself to power of his gaze. "I'm going to make you my woman" He claims. "Huh?" Kagome was completely taken by surprise. "I said Your-" Kagome interrupts "I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID! Have you lost it! We only just met only a few hours ago, And it didn't go well!" she protested. None of her reasoning seem to get through to Koga. "So? I know all I need to know about you. you have strange powers, you're pretty, brave, stubborn, outspoken and kind" he said. Kagome was flattered, but she was still uncomfortable by this sudden confession. 'I acts like he's known me for ages! I like it better when he was just on a power lust.' she thought. She could feel her stomach fluttering with nerves, as his grip on her face got tighter, squeezing her cheeks, and forcing her lips to pucker. "Wolf mate for life, so your mine till death… got it?" He said; it was almost an order. Kagome didn't appreciated his comment, and she definitely didn't like his actions. She slaps his hand off of her, and says "No way! I didn't agree to that!" she maintain her ground, though she was completely flustered. Now Koga was taken by surprise. He knew she was stubborn, but why she resisted him was still a shock to him. "I agree to help you get your territory back, but that's it! I have a home and a family to return to so don't go making decision for me!" said Kagome.

Koga stepped towards her and Kagome backed into a tree. Koga places both hands on the trees to trap Kagome. He looks deeply into; tearing her will bit by bit with his eyes. "I don't care what you say." he said in a cool, almost cold voice. "You're the mate I want, and I'll never give you up to anyone! Not ever!" he said with a firm willful tone. His dominance howled in his soul, and he felt a need to satisfy it. Kagome felt a mixture of emotions with his declarations. She opened her mouth to protest but not one word came out. She was even more flustered when Koga gripped her arms tightly sank his teeth into her neck. She felt a sharp jolt of pain tainted in fear, as she felt his tongue licking her flesh and blood. His teeth drag through her skin. "Koga! That hurts!" she said as she squirm around his grip, and he tighten it around her. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and felt for the worst, when finally Kagome finally got one free hand out of his dominating embrace. She took one good slap at him, knocking Koga off of her. Free of his fangs, she touched her neck; a bit of blood was drawn. His bite has left her neck swollen and aching. Kagome got u, she looked at him, who was still rubbing his cheek and said, "I HATE YOU!" and left. Koga was left with a sting in his cheek, and even bigger sting in his ego. "Doesn't matter if you do… everyone will know that your mine now" he said.

Kagome ran away from where Koga stood. Passing every tree and rock, as her tears burned her flesh. She could feel her heart beating painfully, and her breath grew short and sharp. Kagome finally made it out of woods, and back to the training ground. Just when she thought she had seen the worst, a greater nightmare laid in a training ground. Kagome's entire body froze in fear and mortification, as she witness the bodies of the wolf children massacred and shredded. Kagome's body shook and grew weaker from the blood bath. There was feathers everywhere, and bird claw marks stained the grass. Kagome raised her head in a timorously. She saw three birds of paradise, disemboweling Jakka to bits, swallowing Jakka's organs savagely. Kagome went pale from the hellish sight. The birds soon noticed her presence. They dropped Jakka's body with a great los of interest, and prepared to feast upon Kagome. Petrified in fear, Kagome remained still as the birds preyed upon her. She was helpless under their talons


	8. Chapter 8: 30 seconds ago

_30 seconds ago _

Kagome felt an immense force transcending her soul, and returning to her flesh. She woke up from her episode, with a frightening beating heart. Kagome was hyperventilating, but she soon realized that the birds of paradise had vanish, and all was well.. "Kagome are you ok?" she heard someone ask her. She turns to see Jakka's face, and goes a bit pale herself. She notices that Jakka was holding her hand; she recognizes this moment, he was about to ask her something. 'This… this was right before the attack' she thought to herself, but that was not possible. 'May be I just zoned out, I must have had a daymare' She tried to believe that. At least for the moment, she tried to believe that was what happened. Kagome then turns to Jakka and ask, "Yes… I guess I'm just tired, did you want something?" she asked, Jakka then focused on his question, "Oh yes, I was going to ask if-if y-you" but just as he was about to finish her sentence, he gets stoned. Once again Kagome becomes alarm, 'This had just happen a few moments ago… No it cant be!' Kagome panic, yet another moment from the past has repeated itself. She looks behind her in the direction the rock came from. Sure enough their were the wolf children; with a rock in each hand. She realized that it was no daymare, it was premonition. 'I just had a vision of the future! Is this part of my powers? If that's true then everyone here will die' She told herself.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!" she shouted. She tried to get Jakka to stand up, but he was a little too dizzy to even know what went on. One of the children threw a rock at her like he did before, and just like before Koga intervened. 'Just like before…' she runs up to him and shouts, "We've got to get out of here!". Koga was puzzled by her sudden outburst. "What?" he asked, "there's going to be an ambush! The birds of paradise are about to make an attack! Their going to kill everyone!" she cried. Tears ran down her face, as fear shook her entire body. Everyone must have thought she had lost it. Koga tried to calm her down, but she insisted. "Stop Acting hysterical! The birds of Paradise don't know about this place! it's the whole reason I picked it." he argued, "I'd telling you I saw it! I saw it!" she cried even harder. Just as Koga was about to take her away, his instincts sense danger. The winds soon shifted and before you know it, he caught the scent of the birds of paradise. 'It's them!' he realized.

He pulled Kagome behind him, and stood in alert. "Kagome… take the children and hide in the woods" he commanded in a stern voice. "What there is no way where going with a low human!" protested the children. Koga whipped around. "DO AS I SAY! THIS IS NO TIME TO PROTEST! IF ANY OF YOU GETS EATEN BY THE VOLUTURES, THEN ALL MY MEN'S SACRIFICE WOULD BE IN VAIN! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Koga shouted, the children were terrified. Kagome gather her bow and remaining arrows, and began pushing them in the direction of the woods. "Come on lets go!" she pushed them "Stick together and stay low in there!" she said. She looked at both Jakka and Koga. Jakka was getting ready to war, but the string of his bow gave him a cut. "Great that will draw them in quicker" Koga said. He turn back to Kagome; she had worry written on her face. "We'll be fine, just make sure those kids stay still, they'll be harder to spot that way" he told her. Kagome run into the woods, 'I don't know why…but I hope he comes out of it alive.

Both Koga and Jakka stood waiting for the birds arrival. The sound of flapping wings was detected by Koga' fine tuned hearing. "Their coming, be on your guard" he warned Jakka. Suddenly, the birds of paradise reveal themselves, and began swooping down at their prey. Koga jumped on Jakka's head, took a huge soaring leap, and slash the first bird in two. He then jumped on that bird, climbed on the other prey. He decapitated the blue fiend. He spotted the third demon coming in on him, when suddenly an arrow pierced a hole in its throat. It didn't kill in, but it was enough to weaken him, and made a crash landing. Koga looked down, it was Jakka that took the shot. 'He actually hit it' he thought. "I actually hit it! And it didn't back fire!" Said Jakka with excitement. The bird crashed to the ground harshly, while Koga made fair landing. Both he and Jakka ran up to the remaining living bird. Koga handed Jakka his sword, "You shot it down, this is your kill" He said with a smirk. Jakka shook with excitement and thrill; once he kill the bird, hell pass his initiation test. He'll have an armor of his own. "hehehe…." sounds that send chills down their spines. "You pitiful wolves… you think that little twig is going to take me down…" he said, the breathing was surprisingly steady. "Those are big words for a poultry" Koga taunted him. Then it happen. The bird swiftly jerked its body, and gauged Koga's leg. The immense pain sent him to the ground, as the bird grabbed Jakka with its talons. Jakka left shoulder was pierced with a grieving pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" The bird made a clumsy flight into the sky with its prey. Koga tried to get up, but his leg was much too hurt at the moment.

Kagome heard the screams of Jakka as he was being carried away by the bird. 'Oh no! Something went wrong.' she said. "This is bad." said one of the children, Kagome looked down at them. "If that bird goes back to the nest, he'll give away our location to the rest of the flock." he added. Kagome know what she had to do. "Stay here, and conceal yourselves. I'll handle this." she said as she took off. 'Time to put my talents to good use.' she thought as she ran pass each tree, and rock.

Koga struggled to get up, but once he got the momentum he pushed by the pain. He follow the scent of Jakka when he came across the children; they were huddling together. He notice Kagome was not there. "Where's Kagome?" he asked. "She went after the bird." One of them answered. "Damn that woman! She sure is stubborn!" he said. "Stay!" he told them, before taking off. He started running. His heart was pumping hard, and most of it was from the fear of Kagome in danger.

Kagome made it out of the forest before she got a clear view of her target. She took an arrow, stood her ground, and took her careful aim. Time began to move slow, as she felt her power's circulating in her body 'Let the energies flow through your fingertips, and release…' Jakka's voice echoed in her head. Kagome let go of her arrow, and in a blink of an eye, it released a sacred energy. The arrow shot it in the bird's back, and the energy burned its flesh as it burrowed into its heart. Kagome's heart stop at the sight; who would have thought death was so beautiful.

Jakka fell from its talons; he fell on his head, but was well. Kagome began breathing, she suddenly felt dizzy and was losing her strength. "Whoa…" she heard Koga's voice behind her. She turned weary towards him. His leg was bleeding, and his heart was pounding, "You can see into the future, and have the powers of the sacred energies… I knew you were special…You'll make a fine bride…" He said, but before she even had the chance to process it, she fainted. Koga ran to catch her in his arms. He lift her up, looking down at her sleeping face, "Rest now…You'll need your strength for later love…" He said to her, as he press his lips against her forehead.

_**Ok so a couple of things to clarify**_

_**I know Kagome doesn't have premonition, but bear in mind that the sacred jewel is still in her. So her spiritual powers are still being enhance. Who knows she might have other talents that would have developed before the jewel was taken out**_

_**Second I'm not getting much response as I hoped, so for the time being, I will not be posting a new story of Kagome and Koga(this story I will contineu). For the moment, this is the only one I'll be working on.**_

_**And I think that's it.**_


End file.
